KERES
by Ubermarine
Summary: Eren Yeager and Jean Kirschtein are both operatives of the Recon Corp, an Elite, Ultra secretive Counter terrorism and espionage agency created years after the destruction of all Titans but the threat of titans re-emerge when a terrorist organization known as KERES appears to destroy humanity for good. This is a story of Betrayal, Jealousy, Death, Hatred, Cruelty, Hope and Love.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning to the end

My first Ever Fanfic,Heavily *Inspired* by a TV show called "IRIS"(practically a 50/50 mix) Hope you enjoy this.

Eren was told to wait by the old church on top of a hill that looked over the Shiganshina district for the commander, and soon enough he saw the commander in casual cloths walking towards him. After a silent walk the commander Zachery started to talk "Shiganshina District was once taken over by the titans 200 years ago and little over 30 years after it was taken, the former Survey corp and the southern Garrison managed to retake it allowing humanity to finally strike back at the titans." Eren nodded, acknowledging his commander, The commander turned to him "And like the victory against the Titans we have found the opportunity to defeat the rebels" Eren turned to commander Zachery as he continued "and you will play a vital role in it". Eren looked at the commander and asked in a questioning tone "Sir?" Commander Zachery looked at Eren with an almost amused look in his eye "I will send you the full detail to your phone and we will deliver the required equipment for this mission"

* * *

Eren looked down the scope of his rifle down at the square filled with guards and counter snipers up on the roof of the buildings that overlooked the square. Eren soon saw a target that matched with the photo that he was provided with and, he aimed and fired, he saw that the bullet had hit the target perfectly and the guards scrambling behind cover and counter snipers looking around for the origin of the shot, Eren quickly made his escape and was walking through an alley way and he paused when he heard a gunshot and felt the searing pain to his side "fuck!" he thought, barely managing to not scream out. He heard the guards yelling and Eren quickened his pace and started to run.

* * *

Eren was running, he was late for his Military History class and if it weren't for his asshole friend Jean he would have actually woken up and not have stupid nightmares with giant naked humanoids eating people and have some stranger named Mikasa get crushed by these monsters, Eren managed to arrive in his class "only 5 minutes late" he thought to himself while quietly sitting down in an seat a few rows behind a familiar looking girl with black hair. The professor was talking about Battle of Trost, a battle that happened two hundred years ago, being tired from studying for the characteristics of the battle rifles they use, He didn't understand why they had a test for this kind of things but Shadis being the sadistic man he was decided that memorizing the muzzle velocity of his rifle was somehow important, Eren didn't even notice the professor asking him a question "s-sorry did you say something sir?" the professor frowned at Eren "I was asking who was in command during the battle" Eren tried to remember who it was than he remembered "was it Pixis Dot sir?", "Very good Eren" the professor turned to the class started talking about Pixis Dot. Eren was already losing focus.

* * *

"He's over there!" A figure with a rifle in his hand yelled, , Eren aimed and fired a shot at the man's head, he saw blood splatter against the wall that was behind the man, He noticed someone aiming a handgun to him behind a wall and before he could aim at the said man, the other man fired and Eren felt the hot lead tumbling inside his chest and he screamed in pain but quickly regained his balance and shot the man but missed, he took cover behind a car trying to slow the bleeding and hearing the sound of bullet ricocheting against the car he was taking cover behind , he swore to himself and started to run trying to get as far away as possible from his pursuer but an image of a training from the past suddenly came to mind Eren thought to himself "of all time why am I remembering this now…".

* * *

"Jean hurry the fuck up! Or we'll end up cleaning the toilets again!" Eren yelled at Jean who was struggling with the obstacle course, he was one the second last one while the others were on the last one "For fuck sakes Horseface how did you even manage to enlist to the army with that strength!" Eren yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP JEAGER" Jean was fuming and Eren was clearly not helping, He was on the last course, he only needed to run through the muddy ground and crawl under some barbed wires, "FOR A HORSE FACE YOUR PRETTY SLOW JEAN" Eren yelled, "EREN I SWEAR TO GO IM GOI-"Jean slipped in the mud mid-sentence causing Shadis to glare at Jean and Eren to laugh despite the fact that he and Jean was now guaranteed to clean the toilets.

* * *

He was running as fast as he could but he knew that eventually his pursuer will catch up and as he was running across an abandoned bridge with his pursuers chasing and shooting at him he felt another bullet hit his right arm but he had to run, He had to. In desperation He jumped off the bridge and landed in the water, pain shot up through his leg from the impact before his senses were numbed by the freezing cold and he sank as he heard bullets landing in the water a slowing down in the water.

I hope this was good, If i get enough positive responses I will continue this series and update this anyway Have a nice day/Good Night


	2. Chapter 2: The Survey Corp

Chapter 2

Eren was looking around the mess hall with the food tray in his hand, he was looking for Jean but then he remembered that he had todays shift for equipment maintenance, he was about to sit on one of the corner seat alone until he saw the raven haired girl he saw in his military history class, a few seconds of thoughts later he decided to sit with her seeing no one else that he knew was around. In an awkward tone Eren greeted the raven haired girl "Hey", the girl looked up and looked back to her book, " Sooo…. My names Eren what's yours?" Eren asked cautiously while stabbing his mashed potato with his fork, Mikasa looked at him straight through the eye, almost as if she is staring directly into his soul "Mikasa". Eren for a second froze when he heard the name "isn't that the girl that was crushed by those monsters in my nightmare?" he gulped and felt like vomiting when the image of Mikasa being crushed by a titan came into his mind. Mikasa looked at Eren and asked with a concerned tone "are you okay Eren?" Eren snapped back to reality and looked at Mikasa and saw that she was looking at him with concerned look in her eye "Damn this all seems so familiar" Eren thought to himself, "Sorry I was just thinking about something" Eren lost his appetite and felt light headed, "I think I'm going to go now… take care Mikasa..".

* * *

Eren woke up and noticed that he was wet and muddy and was lying on a river bank. He got up and tried to walk but stumbled and fell on his face. "shit where am I…." Eren got up and looked around and saw a road in the distance with an abandoned looking tavern. He walked through the muddy field and across the road and entered the abandoned tavern and noticed that it was indeed abandoned, tables were overturned and mirrors smashed but it will be sufficient enough for him. Eren went upstairs to look for a bed and he decided to sleep on the least disgusting looking bed and went to sleep with his gun under the pillow.

* * *

Eren felt someone shaking him, trying to wake him up "go to sleep Horseface" Eren said as he turned around to see the person shaking him but he realized that he was looking at his superior officer and quickly got up "S-sir" he stuttered and when he quickly looked around his barrack he noticed behind his officer there were 3 mans in suits and Jean wasn't in bed, The officer glanced at the men behind him and looked back at Eren, "get ready to leave"

Eren was escorted into a black SUV and blindfolded and felt the SUV moving, and after what felt like an eternity his escorts took his blindfold off but was greeted with a flashlight to the face but only for a moment as he saw the guard point his flashlight to his paper, he took the moment to look around and saw that he was in front a checkpoint with armed guards behind the concrete walls, and watch towers with spotlights watched over the wall and Eren swore he saw a mounted machine gun up there. He heard the guard say something and the gate opened and the car started to move again, as the car stopped in front of a literal mountain with a blast gate on it, the gate opened and the car started to move again.

Eren was escorted into the mysterious base and was told to change to a cloth that resembled that of what prisoners wore but nevertheless he complied, he was walking down the hall with 2 guards by his side and one behind him but that he heard Jean's pained scream, Eren looked at the direction he heard Jeans scream "what was that" Eren said in a panicked tone just as the 2 escorts by his side grabbed his arm and started to drag him away, "where are you taking me!" he struggled but the grip of the escort only strengthened. Eren was dragged into a room and tied to a chair and a few moments later a man wearing a white lab coat and mask injected him with a dark bluish substance, a few seconds later Eren was hyperventilating and felt like his lung was on fire and his head felt like it was going to explode and felt extremely tired but he tried to keep himself awake, he heard faint sound of someone talking but couldn't focus on it. Eren looked around the room, dazed and saw that he was in a room with white walls and in front of him was a mirror, he felt nauseas and his vision went red.

"Sir! Subject 00217 broke the restraints on his chair" Squad leader Ackerman looked at the screen and saw that Eren was attempting to smash the door open, and oddly enough his eyes were literally glowing, "release the QNB in his cell, "no let him be" Mikasa turned around and saw Commander Zachery looking at the screen, Mikasa sighed "send some guards in to restrain him". On the screen she saw 3 agents wearing riot gear with one opening the cell door and the other 2 ready to breach and as the door was opened Eren jumped at the agent in an almost inhuman speed and knocked him out by smashing his head against the wall and he kicked the other agent and pushed him to the other one, giving him time to run and look for Jean.

* * *

A/N thanks to **Night Fury Guardian** for Beta reading and editing my mistakes. :) and thanks for reading


End file.
